Knight of the Wind
by BlueYusei
Summary: An 18 year boy named Roxas Tailwind, finds a strange sword within a dream, that resembles his game hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. What would happen if he took hold of this sword? First fan-fic, Rated T for small language content.
1. A New Adventure

_**Okay, this is first fan-fic so PLEASE go easy on me. As I said on my profile, I'll be introducing a character that will be used in most of my stories called Roxas Tailwind. This has got some references to Sonic and other things I like but Sonic WON'T be in this story but maybe in the future of this story (like Chapter 8 or further). Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The New Adventure<strong>

In the distance of San Francisco lives a city called Maxis. You are probably wondering that Maxis doesn't exist; well in the year 2022 there is one. Maxis is mostly like New York but it's much cleaner, has half of the population and not much in Broadway. It's an okay city to live in, although there is not much tourism.

Who am I you ask? Well I'm a student at Maxis Academy named Roxas Tailwind. I've been here for 3 years with my best friend Zephyr and my other friends Leox and Ruby. I'm 18 years of age, Zephyr and Ruby are 17 and Leox is 16 which makes me the oldest out of the group.

I look more like a biker with what I'm wearing; I wear a plain black t-shirt with no design. Over this t-shirt, I wear a dark red jacket with slate trimmings for the collar flaps and slate trimmings that cover the seams; each upper arm has a buckle that doesn't get removed. With this jacket, I have a collar that just reaches the top of my neck but below my jaw line. On the end of each collar there is a cobalt blue jewel which has been sealed into it by a rubber rim that connects the other jewel. For my lower body, I have dark blue denim jeans with black biker boots with a spiky design and lastly, I have long spiky hair that slightly goes up on each side of my head with cobalt blue highlights while my other spiky hair is more downwards. I have dark red eyes and on each eye I have a small cobalt blue arrow mark that points to my highlights. Why? Don't ask, I was born with it so I don't know why I got it.

Zephyr has dark green eyes, his hair is coloured dark green but is more down than my hair, his hair goes down then splits out like when you get split ends in hair. Zephyr also has a t-shirt and jacket but he doesn't look like a biker as much as I do. He has an aqua-blue t-shirt with wavy patterns like you see in the 1960s but it's actually one of those t-shirts where you dye a t-shirt wrapper in elastic bands. With the t-shirt, he also has a jacket like mine but instead of dark red, it's a forest green colour; he also has the same jewel as mine but its coloured lime green. Instead of slate coloured trimmings, he has turquoise coloured trimmings. For his lower body, he also has bright blue denim jeans but they look like he has had them for 2 years. For footwear, he has white trainers with an aqua-blue decoration on the outer side.

I think out of all of us, Leox is the quiet one out of the group; he never spoke a word, ever. Leox has dark brown spiky hair that is not the same as mine. His is more downwards and goes down to about half-way from his neck. He has dark blue eyes with blue glass goggles hanging from his neck and always wears a scarf that is decorated with blue and black stripes; he wears it always no matter what the weather is. He wears a creamy leather jacket which looks like to be honest like a spitfire pilot's jacket from the 1940s. For his lower body, Leox wears heavy canvas trousers and heavy black boots. Overall, he REALLY looks like a 1940s spitfire pilot.

Finally there's Ruby, the only girl of the group. She has short light brown hair that goes down to just below her jaw line; she has aqua-blue eyes. For her upper body, Ruby has a pink crop t-shirt and has got violet glow armbands on her wrists. For her lower body, she has denim shorts that reach half-way through her upper leg and she has aqua-blue sandals.

* * *

><p>I was leaning my head on my hand which shows you I'm just bored to death with what I'm listening to, the history teacher. I'm the worst at this subject; I even got a D in the 10th Grade. I really don't care what grade I get in this year since I'm an orphan. That's right, I'm an orphan.<p>

All I have in my family now is my aunt who lives somewhere in Texas, don't know exactly where in Texas. At home, I have 4 maids at home and have lived in a mansion for about 3 years. Why a mansion? Because my parents were part of a multi-million dollar company called Sonicboom Motoring; but when I was 3, they died in a fire somewhere near their office. Since then, my aunt took care of me until I was old enough to go to Maxis Academy. And here I am, bored to death with another one of the teacher's history speeches; I would normally listen to music if I'm bored but this academy doesn't let you listen in class.

The good news was that school was about to end in 3 minutes. I couldn't wait really; I am impatient when it comes to time, even if it was just 3 minutes. All I wanted to do was just talk to my friends. I go back home when it's about 6 or 8 at night (I inform my maids on what time I get back). The school bell rang and as soon as I heard it, I was immediately packing up; this was how urgent I was to getting out. But just to be natural to everyone else, I was standing up when everybody else was, just to avoid embarrassment.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, all 4 of us where outside the front doors talking. Zephyr was the first to speak up. "You really wanted to get out of that classroom didn't you? Zephyr asked sarcastically. "Yes I wanted to get out of there! You know I hate history out of all the subjects!" Roxas exclaimed. "I like history a bit actually but only certain bits like Ancient Greece or Ancient Egypt" Ruby replied to me. Leox looked at us with his arms crossed, he looks like he's deep in thought.<p>

The next thing I saw was a shadow of a figure that I know all TOO well. "Roxas, I challenge you to a race!" shouted a voice behind me. As soon as I heard this I thought _'Oh crap...'_ and I turned around to where the voice came from. It came from Blitzer, my rival since I came to the Academy.

Blitzer has forest colour eyes and hair that looks like it's been blitz out ofa cannon (basically 50 bullets in one pull of a trigger); its jet black. For his upper body he has a black leather jacket with a plain crimson red t-shirt. For his lower body, he wears black jeans and wears black shoes that are similar to Leox's ones but they look brand new.

When he said 'I challenge you to a race!'; he says this to me about once a week. I do get tired of him saying it but I like racing; I'm always up for challenges even if I lose to them. "Alright then, you're on Blitzer!" Roxas replied. Both Blitzer and I stared at each other for a while until Blitzer broke the silence. "Whoever reaches Maxis Park wins" Blitzed said informally.

Me and Blitzer got into our starting positions; while my friends were cheering on for me except Leox who was just watching me. "3...2...1...GO!" Zephyr shouted. As soon as he said go, both me and Blitzer started running. I was lucky enough that he didn't push me as soon as the race started; Blitzer sometimes does that to me but only if he urgently wants to win. I saw my friends going their way towards the park. Me and Blitzer were neck-to-neck but when the park was in front of us, Blitzer went slightly faster than me and reached the park first. I lost.

I didn't feel gutted about my loss, I felt slightly happier since that was fun. To be honest, I only won once out of all the races Blitzer challenged me to. I was panting out for about 30 seconds until I looked at Blitzer and said "Thanks for the race, it was fun". As soon as I said that I heard something that I hear mostly every time we race; "You know you always lose when you're against me, so why bother?" I replied "Because I told you, I did it for the fun of it". All Blitzer said to me after that was "Hmph...whatever" and then walked off.

* * *

><p>Later, all 4 of us sat on a slightly steep hill at the park and talked some more; in the summer, all 4 of us have sea-salt ice cream every day here. The one question that bugged me was what Zephyr asked me "Why do you think his races are fun? You know he's just humiliating you". I thought about it for a while and then answered his question. "I only get humiliated when his friends are around but I guess every time I race, I always like the feel of the wind passing through me or that I always wished to be faster than anyone else, including Blitzer". Everyone was silent for a moment but Ruby broke the silence then asked me "Is that your dream or desire?" I stared at Ruby thinking about what she said then answered "Yeah, I always dreamt of going faster, what are you a genie?" Everyone started laughing as soon as I said that, even Leox.<p>

I stared at the clock that was in the park, and realisation struck me. "Oh no! I got to get home in 10 minutes! See ya guys!" I did a quick goodbye wave and started running to my mansion. My friends waved back but I didn't get the chance to see them.

I arrived at my mansion with just 2 minutes to spare; I walked to the front doors and opened them but no one welcomed me yet. My mansion was large and spacious, too large for just 5 people which are me and 4 other maids. One of my maids came up to me and said "Welcome Master Roxas, what would you like for supper?" I immediately said "Pasta bake please". Pasta bakes are my favourite food. My maid bowed slightly to me and said "Right away Master Roxas". She was about to walk into the kitchen but then said "Thanks Helen and please don't call me 'Master' just 'Roxas' would be fine". Helen smiled back to me. Helen was the cook out of all the maids, the other 3 were cleaners. My 3 cleaners were called Tanya, Jasmine and Miranda.

45 minutes later, supper was ready to eat and in just 2 minutes, I finished it. THAT is how much I LOVE it. "Thanks Helen, that was a lovely meal" I said complementally. Helen gave me a lovely smile and in return I bowed and went to my room. I got my stuff ready for tomorrow, got dressed and went straight to sleep; I was tired after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think? Good? Not Good? The story does get better, honestly just keep reading I'll get more chapters written and please review back.<strong>_


	2. The Dream

_**Okay, here's Chapter No 2. This is kinda similar to Kingdom Hearts but in a different place. I forgot to mention that the next few chapters including chapter 1 and this one will be on Roxas' POV. This one is a LOT shorter than the first one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Dream<strong>

For some strange reason, I felt calm like all of my troubles and problems were just blown away. I've never felt this way before; the only sound I heard was the sound of the wind, it was blowing on me. _'Hang on...Wind?'_ I thought it was just my body being cold but when I opened my eyes, all I saw was clouds.

_'Clouds?'_ As I questioned about the sky, I got up to my feet and what I saw made my heart sink. I was on the edge of some sort of island and when I looked over the edge I only saw more clouds. From seeing this I realised without a doubt I'm standing on an island that is floating in the sky. _'Okay...this is just TOO weird to be a dream'_. I wanted to turn around to see what was on the island but I felt like I would regret it.

As I turned around, I saw a much more beautiful sight then the clouds. I see ruins made of stone but these don't look like anything from Ancient Greece or in any other time (I've seen pictures of historic places but just don't listen in class). What caught my eyes mostly was that on top of some of the pillars and what was joining some of the architecture was a dark purple box with blue circuits, occasionally the boxes shine a bit. There are other islands floating as well as the one I'm standing on but they look smaller compared to this one. There is also vegetation growing on the top of each column and building except for one, a temple. It might just be me seeing things but I think there's something shining inside the temple.

_'Either I might be dreaming or travelling through time or even gone mad right about now; there is no way I would dream of something like this!'_. Instead of thinking, I decided to take action. It might just be me but I had feeling that I had to go somewhere very important here and I had a feeling it might be that temple I saw. I took the pathway in front of me and see a large pathway that leads to large room as I looked around I was thinking of one thing; _'Whoever lives here REALLY needs a gardener'_.

But I was getting second thoughts about that; the vegetation of this place makes it look more beautiful than it is; otherwise it would be boring stone pillars and glowing purple boxes. I was still deep in thought about the reality of this place; it's just too weird for it to be a dream. Normally I don't dream much when I'm sleeping but this dream feels like a coincidence, like I'm supposed to be here right here, right now.

* * *

><p>What I saw next made me stop to my tracks; I see the temple from before. Since I was so close to it, I couldn't see what was shinning up there. Strangely enough, my body is telling me to go in the temple. <em>'Maybe whatever is in that temple is what is giving me this feeling? ... Well only one way to find out'<em>. I started to walk up the stairs and saw some sort of handle. I got to the top and found something stuck to the ground; it looked like a sword from what I'm seeing.

I got a closer look at it and from my observations, I see an oval shaped handle with some sort of zigzag pattern on it; one side orange and the other white; it looks just like a fox's tail. Next to the handle was the rear-guard, a strange looking rear-guard to be exact. It was crescent moon shaped but on one side of it, it has 3 spikes on it. The side with spikes on it was cobalt blue while on the other side of the guard it has on the top half a dark red colour which is very slightly brighter than my jacket and on the bottom half it was black in colour. In the middle of the guard, there is a gold ring with a green gem inserted. I thought the gold ring was odd to put in but when I look at the blade, I can see why the maker of the sword put it there. On the blade were the same rings as the one on the guard but they're attached to the blade. Basically, it's a basic sword with rings around it. I only saw about 5cm of the blade since the rest of it is inside the ground.

_'What a strange looking sword, but that's the coolest one I've seen in my life!'_ I was still staring at the sword and still had the same feeling as before. _'I guess going to the temple wasn't enough to get the feeling away...Wait, maybe I've got to pull the sword out of the ground! If it gets rid of this feeling, it's worth a try'._

But as soon as I touch the handle, I felt pain coursing throughout my body_. 'Ugh! What is this pain!?'_ I cried out in pain and I knew that in order to get the sword out and feel less pain is to pull out the sword as quickly as possible. With each second of pulling, I felt new and more pain than before, so much pain that it feels like arm was about to disintegrate. I was about 3 inches away from taking it out but the pain is stopping me from pulling it out. Without me realising, the sword was out of the ground.

Somehow, the pain in my body was gone; I felt relived about it. _'I guess when the sword is out, the pain goes away; that's a relief!'_. I stared at the sword some more and realised the blade had exactly 4 rings on it. _'I'm so fixated on this, this is the coolest sword I've seen!'_. I took my eyes off the sword since I noticed parts of the ruins were fading away, including me. Then in a few seconds, all I saw was white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did anyone guess what the scene was? It was Sky Sanctuary from Sonic &amp; Knuckles (or Sonic Generations). It was hard to describe it but I hope the description is okay. Did anyone notice the Life on Mars reference? Please review back.<strong>_


	3. The Windy Academy

_**Okay, here's chapter no 3! I really wanted to get this one done since this chapter made this story far more interesting. There's only one reference I made but this one is part of the plot. The good news is that this chapter doesn't have much description than it did on Chapter 1; there's more plot line this time. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Windy Academy<strong>

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily as my face was covered in sweat. _'It was just a dream after all'_. I felt something vibrate next to me; it's not my phone because it's on my bedside table, it was my right arm, the same arm I used to get the dream sword out. _'What? Why is my arm shaking?'_ I was holding my arm with my left arm to see if I can stop it from shaking that way, it didn't help_. 'Wait…this is the same arm I used to get that sword out! Which means…it wasn't a dream!'_ I started to think back to the dream, mostly remembering what the sword looked like.

_'I thought I recognize that design from somewhere!'_ I shot out of my duvet and got a particular PS3 game out of the shelf of other video games I own; the one I picked up with my left hand was a game called Sonic the Hedgehog. I looked at the back cover and saw the 3 hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow and Silver. _'The spiky bit on the guard represents Sonic and the red and black part represents Shadow, of course! But that still doesn't explain what's happening'_. I decided to shrug off the dream for now and get ready to go to the Academy, even if it's stuck in my mind.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Academy in 15 minutes; although when I was about to head towards the doors, I see Zephyr, Leox and Ruby waiting for me. I waved back at my friends and joined them. "Did you guys wait for me for all this time?" I asked curiously. All of my friends gave me a nod then Zephyr replied, "Of course we wait for you, we are your friends after all!" I gave a smile and said happily "Thanks guys, you're the best" We all started to move inside ready for another boring day.<p>

It's another history lesson; great just what I need in the morning. However though, this gives me the best opportunity to think back to the dream. I started to draw the sword in my dream in case I forget what it looks like later; but because I'm right-handed, it looked dodgier since that arm was shaking.

Just behind me, Leox was looking curiously at what I was doing; what caught his attention mostly was how I was writing. _'Crap! I think Leox noticed my arm shaking; I need to try and hide it somehow'_; but everything I can think of didn't work. _'It has been shaking non-stop this morning, why won't it stop!?'_ Leox had a puzzled look on his face when I looked back at him. I can tell that he wants a word with me after class on what's going on; but I know that my friends wouldn't believe me; I mean c'mon, floating islands, strange looking ruins and a sword that represents Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog, they'll defiantly won't believe me.

It was lunch break and I had just finished with putting unnecessary items in my locker. I was about to head outside to get some fresh air until I hear Zephyr calling my name. "Roxas! Roxas!" Zephyr shouted as he ran towards me. Zephyr had a concern look on his face and I knew what he was about to ask me. "Leox told Ruby and me that you acted a bit strangely in class, is that true?" Zephyr's face told me that he wanted an answer now, so I lied and replied "I'm just tired, I really didn't get enough sleep last night; I'm going to get some fresh air alone for a little while, see ya later". I gave him a small wave and dashed outside so that Zephyr wouldn't catch up with me.

* * *

><p>I found a good spot to think and to look at the sky and the clouds while listening to music; I sometimes do this in my free-time or I just hang out with Zephyr, Leox and Ruby, but today's not the day to hang out with them. Looking at the sky and clouds today though, gets me back to my dream and the feel of the wind blowing on me, brings back the memory of the feeling I had when I was in possession of the sword.<p>

I started to hear laughter, laughs I have known for YEARS. _'Man, my first Déjà vu moment today'_. I turned immediately and said "Hey Blitzer". Blitzer wasn't alone today; he had two of his friends with him. "I challenge you to another race!" Blitzer exclaimed.

Then as soon as Blitzer said 'challenge you to a race' I felt a feeling throughout my body that I've never felt before. It was slightly similar to the one in the dream, but this feeling... It's strange but... Something inside me is telling me to agree to this race, but the question is why? "You got yourself a race Blitzer!" came out my answer to his challenge request. _'I hope this feeling is right about this race'_.

Me and Blitzer got into our starting positions as usual and the finish line was the same as the starting line but the track is a loop. _'This feeling... It's similar to the one in the dream but not the same one as before; what's also strange is that this feeling is telling me that I'm going to win... weird...'_. "You ready or what?" Blitzer called to me so that would stop spacing out. I realized what Blitzer was doing and replied "Yeah, get ready to lose!" When I said that, Blitzer had a surprised look on his face then later shrugged it off.

"3...2...1...GO!" shouted one of Blitzer's friends. As soon as he said 'go' Blitzer pushed me to the left. _'Dammit!'_ I got back to my feet and started to run. I saw Blitzer about half way, then in just 2 seconds I was very close to him. _'Wait...How did I catch up to him so fast?'_ I thought with concern as I was running and in just 3 seconds, I reached the finish line, the race was over, I won.

"I won?" From looking at Blitzer's face, I can tell he wasn't happy. "No this is impossible! How can I lose to you!?" I was thinking the same thing _'How did I win that race? Was it that feeling from before?'_ My mind was full of questions with no answers and I need to know the answers to these questions now. "I don't know what happened back then, but I want a re-match RIGHT NOW!" Blitzer shouted demandingly. I was stepping back from the volume of his voice since this was the first time I heard Blitzer shout like this. "Whoa! Take it easy! Of course we'll race again! Sheesh..."

This time, it was a 400 meter lap, but not a looped one; but a straight lined one. We got into our starting positions once again. _'That feeling was right about one thing, I did win that race; but what exactly happened?'_ "3...2...1...GO!" As soon as one of Blitzer's friends shouted 'go' I was somehow at the finish line. I was looking around me, confused as to how I got here. _'How did I get here? I was just at the starting line, thinking about winning the race and I end up here! What's going on!?'_

I see Blitzer, stood still to the ground about 400 meters away from me, stunned by this action. As confused as I am, I know that if I stay here for too long, it could mean trouble. I used my 'new' ability to get away from Blitzer and to hide somewhere until I figure out what's going on.

* * *

><p>I found the perfect place to figure things out; it was near the front doors of the Academy and from my observations throughout the years, nobody comes here at lunch time. <em>'What did I just do? That wasn't my own speed... I... somehow got a lot faster! ...Wait... maybe the pain in that dream has given me this new 'ability'; so...did I just gain a new power? I guess that explains how I won the races so easily'<em>. I also realized that since the sword represented Sonic and Shadow, I realized I might have gained Sonic's super speed. _'In a way, this feels great, but in another way, it makes me feel more alone to have it; I better not stay here for the rest of the day in case anyone suspects me, including Blitzer'._

I used my new super speed power to get back home, but something new in the city streets made me stop to my tracks; it was robots, robots that I've never seen before. The robots looked like spinning tops mostly at first, but as I looked more closely, they have dome shaped heads on top. On the top of their heads is a little device which is actually a camera so that they can see what's around them; they have angry cartoon eyes printed on the dome head. On the edge of their spinning top like bodies, there are saw blades that are 70cm long. Basically, what I'm seeing is a typical spinning top with a dome head and has saw blades on its sides.

I saw the robots, getting close to buildings and then using the blades to smash windows or about to chop people in half. I felt like I had to help these people, but how? The armour on these robots is too hard for me to punch or kick. Then in one second, one of the robots saw me and went spinning towards me, using its blades, it was about to chop me in half.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! I did a cliff-hanger! You'll have to find out what happens next! The robots' name will be mentioned on the next chapter including a character you might know. Except for that, I'm not giving you any spoilers. Next chapter will be coming next week and please bring me reviews, more reviews means more improvement!<strong>_


	4. Live and Learn

_**Well, here's the conclusion to the robot fight; I'll be doing music references from now on.**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Live and Learn<strong>

I speed dashed to the right, just missing the blades. _'Phew… just missed them…hey, that gives me an idea!'_ I dashed in the middle of the 3 robots that were attacking me; then I waited until all 3 of them were targeting on me. I waited until they got close to each other; then at the right timing, I jumped high in the air, making all 3 robots saw each other. That idea worked perfectly.

As I was on top of the heaps of metal meaning the destroyed robots, I noticed people with cameras and microphones watching me with confused and concerned faces. _'Oh no! It's the press! If my friends find me on the news, they'll come to my house asking questions! I better run away from these guys in case THEY ask questions'_. I started to run into a narrow alleyway so that I can find another way home. I was looking at the sides of the buildings with thought, then another idea occurred in my mind; I jumped on one side and with the new speed, I started to wall jump.

I leaped onto the roof of one of the buildings that I wall-jumped on. "Now that…was cool… and I think things are about to get a lot better!"

**(Playing "Endless Possibility" by Bowling for Soup)**

I started to jump from roof to roof with my new speed. I felt like the press missed their opportunity to interview me; I was defiantly TOO quick for them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I arrived home, and then started to look around in case anyone followed me back. "Good I lost them; now nobody knows what I did today". With that said, I headed inside. I shut the door behind me and saw Miranda polishing a table, then looked at me with a surprised look on her face; she was surprised on how early I was on getting back home.<p>

"You're back early…did something happen in school today?" Miranda asked me. _'Yeah something DID happen'_ "Yeah, it was a half-day today, all the teachers had a meeting after lunch" I lied to Miranda. Even my maids shouldn't know what has happened to me today, I don't want them to be a part of my problem; as I thought this, I had a plan to get the maids away from the mansion for a couple of days.

"You know what? Since you, Helen, Jasmine and Tanya have been working so hard, I'm gonna double your paychecks" I offered. Miranda's eyes were widened with surprise on what I offered to her; she never heard me say that before. "T-thank you so much" Miranda said complementally. But in her thoughts, she thought _'He's so generous today, I wonder if he's okay'._

Helen, Jasmine and Tanya came in soon after; I told them what I said to Miranda. They also had surprised looks on their faces. "You girls deserve a vacation, you must be exhausted". All the maids looked at me with a puzzled look for a while but they all agreed to my gesture. "Why I…I don't know what to say… but thank you" Helen complementally said to me. "I'm going to get packing right away!" Last view I saw of Helen was her getting out of the door and going outside, then the rest of the maids followed her.

The mansion now has only person now and that was me. I went into my room and gave myself a summary of my day so far. "Right, my day started with that dream that felt so real; then I woke up with my right arm shaking which was the same arm I used to get the sword out; then it stopped shaking when Blitzer challenged me to another race and I somehow had a feeling that I was going to win and I did. Then Blitzer wanted a rematch and somehow, I have super speed since I got to the finish line in less than a second; then lastly I was attacked by a bunch of spinning robots with saw blades… this day has been so strange…"

I sat on my bed, deep in thought, then for a while I stared at my shelf of video games; in particular, I stared at a PS3 game called 'Sonic Generations'. "I don't think I've played that game yet, I got it as a Christmas present from my aunt but I haven't played it since then". It's been 3 weeks since Christmas and I think now would be the perfect time. I got the PS3 ready and inserted the disk in. To be honest, I was really excited about playing this game since this is the first time playing it, I don't even know one thing about this, nothing on the plot or the gameplay.

* * *

><p>I pressed new game on the title screen and then 2 minutes later, I've almost finish Green Hill Act 1. While playing this act, I started to get Déjà vu. "Wait… isn't this from Sonic 1?" When I finished the Act, the first cutscene began, and then I started Green Hill Act 2-which was amazing!<p>

I started to get what was going on as I was going along; somehow, it's a timeline, of the Sonic game series. Green Hill Zone represented Sonic 1 then when playing the Chemical Plant Zone; I recognise it from Sonic 2. 20 minutes later, I began to enter the Sky Sanctuary Zone. From looking at the hub, I realised that the place was somehow familiar. "Is this the place I went to in my dream?... Only one way to find out".

From playing the first minute of Act 1, I realised that the place I dreamt of was in fact Sky Sanctuary. "So I dreamed of the Sky Sanctuary Zone, the question is why there?" I decided to shrug off the previous question and continued playing. 2 hours later, I'm on the Crisis City level and on Act 2. I really started to enjoy this game, in my opinion; it's the best sonic game I've played in my life.

1 hour later, I was on the Final Boss, the Time Eater, MAN he was annoying to beat, but in about 30 minutes of figuring his weak spot, I defeated him, and then watched the final cutscenes. As the credits rolled, I was watching the video game montage. I studied on the games that I haven't got which were Sonic Adventure 1 & 2, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colours. I turned the game off, then for the next few hours, I decided to do some research on the sonic games that I haven't got.

It was starting to get dark outside since all I saw on my window was the night sky. "Wow, is it late already? I better get ready for sleep". I got myself ready for a nice fine sleep and covered myself in duvets; once I got warm enough, I was properly asleep.

* * *

><p>Once again, I felt a similar wind blowing on me and I knew without a doubt that I was in the same place as before: Sky Sanctuary.<p>

"Well here I am, in Sky Sanctuary Zone" I started to get up since I was lying on my back. I saw the familiar surroundings to before but one sight was different to before. The sight that was different to before was a green object sitting on a temple; the temple wasn't the same as the one that had the sword stuck inside the ground.

"What's that green object over there? I better get a closer look". What lay in front of me was a long path. "Walking takes too long, I'm gonna use my new speed to get there". I started to run and then in a few seconds, I started to get a lot faster. "Great! With the speed I'm going at, I'll be there in 3 seconds!"

Sure enough, I reached the temple in seconds. I found that the green object was in fact a giant green gem. "I've never seen a gem that big before!" I stared at the gem for quite a while but I heard something that made me jump to my skin.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE MASTER EMERALD**!?" I turned around immediately to where that booming voice had come from and then what I saw made my heart pump for excitement. It was a CERTAIN red echidna. "I'm not doing anything to your Master Emerald Knuckles; I was looking at the beauty of it". From looking at Knuckles' face, he looked puzzled and disbelieved.

"How do you know me? I don't even know you!" Knuckles was in his battle position and he looked like he was about to punch me any second. I answered in a panicked tone "My name is Roxas and I came here before and took a sword from that temple over there"; I pointed to the previous temple I went to.

Knuckles looked at me with a serious expression and asked "What did you say? A sword?" I nodded back to him "But how can someone like you have the Sword of Chaos?". My eyes were widened when he said this; maybe I can get my answers from him.

"Please Knuckles; I need some answers to my questions like: What's the Sword of Chaos? How have I got super speed like Sonic and –" Knuckles cut me out from the amount of questions I asked him.

"Okay, first I need proof that you have the sword then I'll answer your questions Roxas". I agreed to that but I asked "How do you get the sword out?" Knuckles replied "Just close your eyes and remember what it looks like". Indeed I closed my and had a clear image of the sword in my mind. Once I opened my eyes, the sword from before is being held by my right hand.

I looked surprised at first but asked "Is this enough proof for you?" Knuckles studied the sword and nodded to me. "Okay, I'll answer your questions now". Knuckles took a deep breath and said informally "The sword of Chaos is a powerful sword that can only be used by the purest of hearts; whoever has possession of this sword gets the power of super speed and chaos energy".

My mind was somehow filled with answers but one took me by surprise. "Wait…Chaos energy? Isn't that what Shadow uses?" Knuckles looked at me with concern; probably because he wondered on how I knew Shadow but he nodded in response.

"How much have you learned so far before you met me?" I replied "All I've learned is that I got super speed when I was racing someone today but except for that, nothing…Wait… Can you teach me how to use chaos energy?" Knuckles looked down on that question and replied "Sorry, I don't know how to use chaos energy, Shadow's the only one who knows how to use it... but... I do have these".

Knuckles went to a different room for a while but he came back with two rings. "Are these Shadow's rings?" Knuckles replied "No these are similar to his but they're not his rings; you should use these if you're in a tight situation". I nodded and put on the new rings on my wrists, then I almost forgot to ask Knuckles one last question. "There's one last question I forgot to ask you, today, I was fighting some robots with saw blades that had cartoon eyes on them do you know what they're called?"

Knuckles somehow knew what I was talking about. "They're called the Centrifuge; they're being built and controlled by a scientist named Dr Fuse Robotnik who is one of Eggman's relatives". I started to shake hands with the echidna. "Looks like we have an enemy in common". Knuckles nodded in understatement that we we're from now on partners and not enemies.

As I said this everything was going white like before. "Looks like I gotta go, say hi to Sonic and the gang for me, see you Knuckles". The last time I saw Knuckles it looked like he had question to ask me. "I forgot to mention, where are you from Roxas?" My last reply to him before I wake up was "I'm from a city called Maxis on Earth". After saying that, everything including my sight was white once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knuckles has first appeared! Yay! Please review!<strong>_


	5. Free

_**Finally! As promised, here's chapter 5. This one took a while since the draft version of this chapter was rubbish. The way I do these chapters and stories is that I write them down first and then type it on word for improvements and spelling checks then publish it. So sorry if this is rubbish, I tried my best. I think there are 2 more chapters left in this story and it's finished so keep an eye on this one. Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Free<strong>

The warm sunlight started to wake me; I slowly opened my eyes, and was woken with the midday sunlight shining in the room and on my face. Somehow, I didn't feel as bad then the last dream I had when I was getting the sword, I felt a lot better today. As I was stretching my arms, I noticed the rings that Knuckles gave to me were on my wrists. _'Now I know that it wasn't a dream'_. I was surprised at first but then with a smile I thought _'Thanks Knuckles'_.

It was Saturday today, which means no school or races today. Why are there no races on Saturday? Well because Blitzer doesn't see me on a weekend; he's too busy with his own friends. I stared at my bedroom window looking over the city, thinking about the robots yesterday. In my mind, I thought of the civilians getting hurt but then I clenched my fingers in my right hand with anger and said "I'm not letting anyone get hurt by those robots! Now this is personal!"

I opened my wardrobe doors and stared at my clothes; specifically one of my jackets, which looks exactly the same as yesterday's one but instead of red, its cobalt blue. I studied my blue jacket and thought of an idea. _'I think it's time for a montage'_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing "Stardust Speedway" from Sonic Generations OST)<strong>

I started with the jacket part of my costume; the jacket is going to be almost the same as what I normally wear, but on the back, there are made-up spines like Sonic's spines. I decided to have, not dark blue but average blue jeans for the lower body. For footwear, I have red trainers that cover my whole foot, which was perfect for me, then I found some white straps and some buckles to put on the trainers for decoration; they look just like Sonic's shoes, I also included white socks.

I also need to find something to cover my voice and eyes so that I would have a secret identity. I looked inside my Chester drawers and pulled out a scarf that was striped black and red. I wrapped it around my mouth and neck; as I was talking with my scarf on, my voice was a bit muffled then before which made my identity secret, this was perfect. To keep it secure, I put a little bit of double tape on my skin with the scarf covering it.

That's the voice settled, now for covering my eyes. The marks that were next to my eyes was going to be a bit of a problem for identity; but since these marks were very close to my eyes, I can cover them with goggles. I was ravaging through my drawers until I found red tinted goggles which I think Leox brought me either Christmas or on a birthday; I don't know, it was a long time ago.

I put on my goggles and looked at a mirror that was behind my bedroom door. I can still see my marks but the goggles defiantly covered the marks and my eyes. I went to the other side of my room and looked at the mirror from a far view. From what I'm seeing, I only see 2 red ovals for eyes. Perfect. The last thing to put on was some white gloves that are as long as a quarter length of an arm. Since they were long, I shorted them out a bit by tucking it in.

"Now all I need is a name and that's my hero side done". I turned the TV on and put the local 24 hour news on in case the Centrifuge show up. As the news was on, I was thinking of names for my hero self.

_'I gotta think of a name that involves my new powers. Well I got super speed, chaos energy and a sword...'_ I was looking at the games on my shelves for some ideas then I thought _'Wait a sword!'_ I rushed onto the computer, went to the Sonic Wiki page and looked at the game 'Sonic and the Black Knight'. "Sonic in that game was called 'Knight of the Wind' maybe I could use something in that title". I was thinking within the title then I thought of a name. "I got it! My hero name will be-".

But as soon as I was about to say my hero name, the news on TV interrupted me. _"We have just received word that Maxis City Centre is under attack! We don't know the identity of these criminals, but here is the footage we recorded just 5 minutes ago"_ a female news reader reportedly said. The footage she spoke off was 5 disc-like robots that I knew recently.

"Looks like the Centrifuge are back with more in numbers. It's time to make scrap metal with these freaks!" I turned the TV off, shut my bedroom door and went downstairs to the front doors. I locked the front doors then with my new agility I ran towards the City Centre, I arrived there in a just a few seconds. I went to a deserted alley since something just came up.

* * *

><p><em>'Dam! I didn't think through on how to attack them. The only attack I've done so far was to trick them to saw each other. Oh yeah! I totally forgot about the sword!'<em> I closed my eyes and imagined the Sword of Chaos once more, just like what Knuckles said back on Sky Sanctuary. There was a small flash of white light on my right hand and then when I opened my eyes, I see the Sword of Chaos in my right hand.

I started to practice with the sword a bit; I already knew a lot about swords and how to use them with just years of practice since my aunt had a couple of swords that she hardly uses. "Yes! Now we're talking!" Right, now I know the sword works; now the chaos energy powers; from playing Sonic Generations and watching a lot of cutscenes from different sonic games, I know that Shadow uses 'Chaos Control' to warp to different places but he also uses 'Chaos Spear'. I decided to give it a try; I hold out my left hand and said the phase:

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A knife shaped glow came out of my hand and went straight to the wall of the alley. I looked at my left hand with surprise and shock. _'I think I'm the first human ever to do that...that was awesome!_' Going back to the task at hand, I looked back to the street where the Centrifuge was; just like yesterday, they were using the saws for destruction. I looked away then I signed thinking _'Okay here goes...'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing "Knight of the Wind (New Mix)" by Crush 40)<strong>

I rushed towards the first robot of the Centrifuge and gave him a violent slash with the sword; I thought the robots' armour was too thick but somehow, the sword cut through him like scissors with paper. After that slash, all I see is bit's of metal lying on the road. _'Yes! That's what I'm talking about!'_ I got more confident and continued slashing the robots with every inch of the power. I felt like my heart was pumping for excited; I even felt excited, even more excited than having races with Blitzer. When Blitzer came into my mind it reminded me of my friends. I was then thinking _'I wonder if they're worried about me? After all, I did leave half-way through the day yesterday'_.

I almost defeated the robots, there was one left that about 200 yards away from me. It looked like it was retreating, but it won't be for long. I hold out my left hand and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" The knife shaped energy hit the robot and then it was stopped dead in its tracks. All I saw of it was a bunch of metal that looked like it was electrocuted. _'I guess I got it'_.

Everyone that was hiding from the enemy started to rise out of their hiding places and they were coming closer to me. A woman, who I knew was the news reader I saw on the news a moment ago, was the first to speak up. "Thank you for saving us! What's your name?"

I smiled a bit even if my scarf was hiding it from them and then I replied "My name? Glad you asked; my name is Roxilian, Knight of the Wind. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go somewhere". I was running back home with my speed; as I was leaving, people were clapping and chanting my name. I listened to the people saying my hero name then thought _'Roxilian, I like it; I'll think I'll keep it'_.

* * *

><p>I was at the front doors of my mansion, about to unlock the doors; but something didn't feel right. I looked around the mansion and I noticed that one of the windows was left wide open. <em>'Dam! I forgot to close the windows as well as the doors! But wait... that window was closed when I left, which means someone else is in my house!'<em> I unlocked the doors and started to look around franticly. I was searching throughout every room in the mansion except one: my bedroom.

As I rushed into my bedroom, I was in quite a shock, my friends were here. There stood in front of me was Zephyr, Leox and Ruby; except for Leox, everyone had their arms crossed. _'How did they get in here? I guess they wanted to see but found out that no one was in the mansion'_.

"What are you doing here?" My friends didn't reply back, they were all staring at me with concern faces; but then Zephyr went walking towards me and started at me at very close range. "Roxas, is that you? Why are you wearing that outfit?" Zephyr questioned curiously.

I signed then pushed my scarf down first which hurt me slightly due to the double sided tape, then I took my goggles off but left them dangling on my neck. Everyone gasped in surprise and then I said "Hey guys, looks like I got a lot of explaining to do".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, it's another cliff-hanger. The next chapter will be up in a few days time since it's the Easter Holidays for me. Please bring me more reviews! I'm fed up with just 2.<strong>_


	6. Open Your Heart

_**And here's chapter 6. This one was easy since most of the plot is just a reminder on what has happened from chapter 2 to here. I think I can get the next chapter done tomorrow if I'm lucky enough. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Open Your Heart<strong>

Everyone was staring at me with awe and shock. I wouldn't blame them, I kept this secret to them for the past 24 hours and I felt like that they wouldn't believe my story; even if I try and explain it to them, but they need to know.

"I guess you noticed the mansion being empty then huh..." Everyone nodded to my statement. I looked down in disappointment but Ruby enlightens me with a question. "Is that a sword?" Ruby asked curiously as she was pointing to what I had on my right hand. I looked down to my right hand to see that the Sword of Chaos was still there. "Yeah, how I got the sword was a long story; you better sit down while I explain everything; but first I got to get changed".

* * *

><p>Everyone had sat down like I suggested to them. Ruby and Leox was sitting on top of my bed while Zephyr sat crossed legged on the floor. I was in my normal clothes and was sitting on the desk chair facing towards everyone, then I started to explain my story so far. "It all started with a dream on Thursday night; on the day I was racing Blitzer". With my introduction, everyone was focused on me; I DEFIANTLY got their attention.<p>

"This may sound weird but do you guys know the sonic game series?" Ruby replied "No" and Leox shook his head, he didn't know either. However Zephyr replied "I know a little bit about Sonic the Hedgehog, but what has this got to do with what's going on?" I put my left hand up to stop him from interrupting "Let me finish Zephyr". Zephyr then stopped questioning and became silent.

"Well to answer your question Zephyr, my dream has something to do with the games". I took a deep breath and explained my dream a bit more. "My dream started with me just seeing clouds, but as I looked around, I found out I was on an island that floats in the sky". Zephyr looked at me like he knew where I was talking about. "Were you on Angel Island?" I looked at Zephyr with a surprised look but replied "Good guess but no, the place I'm talking about is near there".

"I was exploring the place but somehow I had this feeling I had to go somewhere that's important which turns out to be the place where this sword was". I concentrated on the sword and once again, the Sword of Chaos appeared on my right hand; everyone had a long strong look at it.

"The strangest part about this dream is that when I grabbed and started to pull the sword out, I received a lot of pain that it felt like my whole body was about to disintegrate; but the good thing was that when it was out of the ground, the pain was gone and that's how the dream ended... but there's more".

Everyone still kept their eyes and ears on me so I continued. "The next morning, I found my right arm shaking which was the same arm I used to get this sword out; there I knew that dream was real after all. I went to the Academy like any other weekday but during class, it was hard for me to write with my right hand, that's when Leox told you guys I was acting odd in class". Everyone was looking at Leox realising what he meant with me acting odd and then looked back at me.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Zephyr about yesterday but I needed some time to think about what happened in my dreams at the time". Zephyr realised what I was apologising for and replied "That's okay, if you need space, you could have just asked".

I replied to Zephyr "I know. Anyway, during my time alone, Blitzer challenged me to another race but suddenly at that point, I felt a feeling which was similar to the dream one but this feeling was telling me that I can win this race. When the race started, Blitzer pushed out of the race track and was in the lead; I started running but in just a few seconds, I was ahead of him; I didn't know what happened but I somehow won that race".

"Yeah, that is strange; you hardly win in Blitzer's races". Zephyr commented to me. "I know, that's what made that race so confusing. Back to the story, Blitzer couldn't believe what had happened so he wanted a rematch which I gladly accepted. This race was the strangest out of the two; because when one of Blitzer's friends shouted 'Go' I was somehow at the finish line".

"Really? How did you get there so fast?" Ruby questioned me with a surprised look on her face. "I didn't know at the time, but after that race, I went to find someplace to hide to figure things out. Then as I was thinking, I realised that I gained super speed; I figured that out by remembering the sword from my dream. See?" I moved the sword closer to them; "See how Sonic and super speed is involved with this sword?" Zephyr agreed with me completely, but Leox and Ruby didn't know who Sonic is.

"Don't you know who Sonic is?" Ruby and Leox said "No" at the same time. "Sonic is the fastest hedgehog on the planet, he can even beat a bunch of Formula 1 cars!" Ruby and Leox had their eyes widened in surprise. "With finding out about my new speed, I decided to go back home since I didn't want anyone else to find me; I'm so sorry for leaving you guys half-way through that day". Everyone accepted my apology and I continued with the story.

"As I was entering the city streets, I saw 3 robots that looked like spinning tops but they had saw blades on their sides. I decided to help the people by tricking the robots; I got in the middle of all 3 robots then when they were about to saw me, I jumped high in the air making the robots saw each other".

"Nice move!" Zephyr said complementally. "Thanks, I got away from the media at that time and arrived home safe and sound. I told all my maids to have a vacation just so they're safe and that I needed a couple of days alone. I got into this room and since this situation was Sonic related, I decided to play this". I got out of my shelves the game 'Sonic Generations' and passed it around; as they were looking at it, I continued on. "After finishing this game, I did a lot of research on the Sonic games and I found out that the location of my dream was called 'Sky Sanctuary', so you were close Zephyr".

"That night, I dreamt of Sky Sanctuary again like last time; but there wasn't any feeling to go somewhere. I was exploring a bit when something caught my eyes, it was a giant green emerald; Zephyr I think you know what that giant green emerald is right?" "Yeah, it's the Master Emerald isn't it?" Zephyr guessed. "Yes it is. This bit of the story was what made the dream more exciting... I met Knuckles".

"Knuckles? I would have guessed Knuckles since the Master Emerald was there; was he even cooler in the flesh?" I replied "Yes he was; he told me that the sword's name is the Sword of Chaos and that whoever has possession of this sword gains the ability of super speed and chaos energy. He also told me that this sword can only used by someone who has the purest of hearts. The last thing he told me was that the robots I faced on that day were called the Centrifuge".

"Chaos energy? That's what Shadow uses!" Zephyr said in a shocked way. "Yeah I know. The last part of that dream is that he gave me these rings and I told him I'm from a city called Maxis on Earth since he wanted to know where I lived". I showed my friends the rings Knuckles gave me; they were looking at them very closely on the details. "I got up this morning, made that costume that you guys saw, beat up a bunch of robots and I became hero who is named 'Roxilian Knight of the Wind' and that's the end of the story".

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at me with confused faces, maybe because they don't believe that I have these powers. "Look guys I can prove it to you that I got super speed and chaos energy". I looked around for my game that I showed to everyone. I grabbed it then said "Zephyr, I want you to throw this outside from this window, everyone watch this".<p>

Zephyr did as instructed, throwing the game out of the window as hard as he could then a second later; I called everyone to turn this way showing that in just a second, I grabbed the game and came back. "Now do you guys believe me about the speed?" Everyone replied with a nod indicating they understood. "And about the proof on chaos energy"; I raised my left hand, aiming at the wall where Zephyr was, and then I said "CHAOS SPEAR!" The knife shaped glow came out of my hand and was now stuck on the wall; everyone looked at me with amazement. "Cool isn't it? No wonder Shadow's the coolest character I've seen so far".

* * *

><p>I turned the TV back on the news and from the sound of it; it looks like something new has appeared in City Centre. On the news footage, a bigger robot with legs appeared on the scene. This robot looked like a ginormous crab but on his pincers and his legs, he has saw blades, just like the Centrifuge. The robot raised its pincers to show a telepathic screen of a man in his late thirties with dark green spectacles. He had a small amount of black hair but what was really noticeable was that he had a big black moustache.<p>

"Citizens of Maxis City, I am Dr. Fuse Robotnik, scientific genius and creator of the Centrifuge. I have come here to bring my revenge on the one responsible for destroying my beloved Centrifuge; now who is responsible, huh?" _'This might be the perfect time to go'_ I thought. Without my friends realising I went into my costume and dashed into City Centre.

"Someone here is responsible for destroying my creations, now who is it?" Dr. Fuse Robotnik asked demandingly. "That would probably be me" I said calmly; everyone started cheering for me. "Let's do this".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes! A fight cliff-hanger! I promise that the next chapter is the last one and there is one surprising thing that will happen but I'm not going to spoil it. Please review back.<strong>_


	7. His World

_**Right here we go, the last chapter! There is two song references in this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – His World<strong>

**(Playing "Egg Dragoon" from Sonic Generations)**

The giant crab-like robot got closer to me using its 6 legs. With a press of a button, the robot was about to crush me with its pincers; but at the right timing, I jumped in the air making the pincers hit themselves. After the pincers hit themselves, I noticed the robot got slightly electrocuted which I guessing means that it stopped working; giving me the chance to attack.

I landed on top of one of the pincers and said to Dr. Fuse while pointing to him "You're a lot more stupid then I thought, Thickhead!" This so called 'Thickhead' had his face covered red like someone having spicy food in a cartoon. I summoned my Sword of Chaos and sliced through the dome Thickhead was in. I heard glass falling down to the ground before I landed behind the robot.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened; a hatch opened up behind me and without me realising, a bazooka rocket came out of it. It was aiming towards me and at the very last second of the rocket exploding, I dodged out of the way; however the ricochet from that explosion caused me to go flying backwards for 100 yards.

Due to that explosion, I was lying on my chest and I started to lose unconsciousness. The robot gave a 180 degree turn and Dr Thickhead said while laughing "Looks like I win this fight". I wanted to teach that thickhead a lesson or two; but my body refused me to fight back; I tried to get up, but I grunted in pain and got back down to taste the floor.

Even if I was unconscious, I can still hear what was going on around me, even when Thickhead was talking. "You can't defeat m- huh?" Thickhead was about to trash-talk me but somehow I was confused. _'What made him stop trash-talking? I would really like to see what's happening'_.

I turned my head towards the source of Thickhead's voice, removed my goggles then I opened my eyes. Most of my vision was a blur so it was hard to see what was going on. From what I'm seeing, I see a big red blur then I see 2 smaller blurs circling the red blur; one blur was black, the other was blue.

I wanted to keep my eyes open but they were about to shut on me. 'No_, just a little longer, I want to see more!'_ But it was too late, my eyes went completely shut and my face was facing down on the road.

The next sound I heard wasn't Thickhead's voice; it was the sound of lots of metal falling to the ground. _'Whatever I just saw just beat that robot, who are they?'_ "Grrr...I'll get you two for this!" I heard Thickhead say furiously. _'I guess that's the last of Thickhead for now, phew...'_

After Thickhead left, I started to hear new voices; 2 that were slightly familiar to me, probably coming from the small blurs I saw. "Is he okay?" asked the first voice curiously. I felt someone grabbing my left hand and touching my wrist; probably checking for a pulse. "He'll live, he must have gone unconscious during that fight" the second voice replied to the first one.

The next voice I heard was someone that I knew for once. "Guys, over here!" It was Zephyr's voice no doubt and if Zephyr's here, then Leox and Ruby are too. "What happened to Roxas and who are you guys?" Zephyr asked in a panicked tone. "We'll talk when he regains consciousness, do you know where he lives?" the second voice asked to Zephyr. "Yeah we know since were his friends. Me and Leox will carry him, you just follow us, got it?" Zephyr asked commandingly. I then felt I was being picked up which means I'm heading back home.

* * *

><p>I felt like I've been unconscious for about 2 hours; I felt a bit better than before so I started to open my eyes slowly and my eyes were greeted with the relieved faces of my friends. I was about to sit up from my bed, but I hissed in pain since the sides of my body still hurt. Ruby pushed me slightly back, to stop me from rising. "Don't push it; you're still recovering from that fight". I obeyed Ruby and went back to lying down and then my mind went to the fight.<p>

"Thanks for carrying me back here guys; did you guys see the whole fight?" Nobody said yes but Zephyr replied "No but we found you unconscious with two weird looking animals; they promised they talk with all of us when you regained conscious". I tilted my head slightly to the right and questioned "Two weird looking animals? What did they look like?"

However my question was answered somehow when my bedroom door opened to reveal two hedgehogs that I knew. The first one to enter was a blue furred hedgehog with 5 quills on the back of its head, 2 quills on its back and a pointy tail. It also has a black nose, a cream muzzle, cream arms and a cream belly. It has emerald green eyes, white gloves, white socks and red shoes with a white strap; it also has a buckle on each foot.

The second hedgehog was darker compared to the one before; this hedgehog has jet black fur and also has 5 quills at the back of its head but instead of going down, some of its quills goes up; kinda like my highlighted hair and speaking of highlights, all 5 of its quills were highlighted blood red; there are also 2 quills on its back but these weren't highlighted. This hedgehog also had a black nose and a cream muzzle like the first one but instead of a cream belly it only has a patch of white fur on the top of its chest. It has blood red eyes and has white gloves with red flaps and black rim around it; including a ring that were similar to my own ones. For footwear, it has a red sole and on top of it, it has a white and black pattern on it; like the gloves, it also has a ring on each ankle. What I didn't see at first is that this hedgehog has red streaks on its arms and legs.

* * *

><p><em>'I must be seeing things, Sonic and Shadow in the flesh!'<em> There was an awkward silence but the blue hedgehog spoke up first. "If you don't know who we are, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and this faker is-" Sonic was cut off by the 'faker' saying "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow introduced himself with his arms crossed, then he looked at Sonic with a 'Stop calling me faker!' look.

_'Yep, I'm defiantly not seeing things'_, "So did you guys save me from Thickhead?" Sonic started laughing at the name 'Thickhead' but Shadow replied "Who's Thickhead?" I was laughing with Sonic about the name but I replied to Shadow's question "His real name is Dr. Fuse Robotnik, but I gave him the name Thickhead cause he's so stupid that he's thick!... But I didn't expect that rocket from behind him, lucky I didn't receive the full blast from it". The others then realised how I was unconscious.

"Now back to my question, did you guys save me?" Sonic and Shadow nodded then Sonic answered my next question which was going to be 'How did you guys get here?' "Knuckles told us about you; so Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport us here and we found you lying down with Thickhead about to crush you; so we came and kicked his butt, then your friends took you back here and here we are".

"Thank you for saving me Sonic and Shadow; but you didn't have to go through all that just to help me, I could've taken him out myself if I was more careful". Shadow gave out a faint smile and said "You're just like me, taking care of yourself then others". To be honest, Shadow was right about that; before I met Zephyr, Leox and Ruby, I have been on my own; training with swords and I've looked after myself for more than 3 years.

"Can me and Shadow see the Sword of Chaos please?" Sonic asked me. I nodded in response and summoned my sword; when the sword appeared, Sonic and Shadow took a long hard look at it. "This looks a lot better then what Knuckles described to us; which reminds me...When Knuckles was telling us about you he also mentioned that you already know us, how come?" Sonic asked curiously. "You guys are very well known here" I didn't want to tell them that they were fictional characters; that would be very bad.

I gave my new hedgehog friends a group hug, even if my body wasn't fully healed. "You guys have changed my life and I'm enjoying it". I realised my hug and from looking at Sonic and he looked like he was about to speak up "Well, we gotta go back home, right Shadow?" Shadow nodded back in response; they put their hands together, then I decided to join in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing 'His World' by Crush 40)<strong>

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked with an annoyed glare. "I've decided that I want to go with you guys: to Mobius; I can even help you beat Eggman, it's the least I can do since I need to repay you for saving me". My friends were all gasping with shock; never in their entire lives have they heard me say something as bad as this in this sort of situation. "No! Don't go! You don't have to do this just to repay somebody!" Zephyr said with a worried tone.

"There are 2 reasons why I should go; one, I won't be able to see these two again if I didn't go and two, except for you guys, nothing's worth living here in Maxis. It's better if you guys stay here, since there's pretty much danger in every corner in Mobius. Besides I think if I learned Chaos Control, I can come back here; if I can do that, I promise I come back here to meet you guys". Zephyr then came up to me then he showed me his right hand. "Promise?" I gave him a hand-shake and replied "Promise". I went towards Sonic and Shadow and put my hand on top of theirs. "Sorry to keep you waiting, do it Shadow".

He nodded back to me and reached for a Chaos Emerald in his quills; he hold the emerald up in the air and was about to shout his most used attack. My last words to my friends were "Bye guys, I'll be back". After my last words, Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's my story. I had a nice life back on Maxis and sure I might miss my friends but during my time here in Station Square on Mobius, I couldn't have asked for a better life.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, was that a good story or what? This was my first fan-fic so it might need a few tweaks in between but overall; this was a good story to begin with. I could have done some scenes with Eggman and Roxas in battle but it would be like Sonic X all over again; except the human does something useful for once (referring to Chris). I'll be doing a Sonic and Kingdom Hearts crossover in the future so please stay in touch and please give me more reviews for this story.<strong>_


End file.
